Billionaire
by irl be there in a heartbeat
Summary: A new boy comes to East High, and Gabriella doesn't like him. Perfect hair, blue eyes; yet a spoilt, incoherent brat that cares for no-one but himself. The worst part? His name is Troy Bolton, and he gets what he wants, no matter what. And this time, he wants the one thing he can't have. Gabriella.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, just Amanda and a few other humans in this story :) x**

**Billionaire - Chapter One**  
Summary: A new boy comes to East High, and Gabriella doesn't like him. Perfect hair, blue eyes; yet a spoilt, incoherent brat that cares for no-one but himself. The worst part? His name is Troy Bolton, and he gets what he wants, no matter what. And this time, he wants the one thing he can't have. Gabriella.

* * *

"Honey! You're going to be late!"

"Give me five seconds ma!"

Maria shook her head, a silly smile plastered on her face as she heard the familiar sound of a car horn outside. "Gabby! Chad's here!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Gabriella yelled, bounding down the stairs whilst slipping her converse on. Her left hand held her phone and the other balanced her bag. "Bye ma," she kissed her mother goodbye and slammed the door shut, saying a quick "Love you" as she made her way to her best friends car.

Chad Danforth had been her best friend for many years, and Gabriella could still remember the first time they met. It was the first day of kindergarten, and no matter how much she didn't want to go her mom made her. She turned up to school in a skirt and blouse, and felt instantly rejected by the other three year olds. She wandered the classroom with a book clutched to her chest, and even though she couldn't read yet, she liked to know it was there.

A couple of boys pushed past her and her book fell to the floor. She was about to pick it up when somebody already did- and that was how she met Chad Danforth.

"Geez Gabby. How long does it take you to get ready?" he laughed. Gabriella rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of loose hair behind her ear as she opened her book up to the first page. "Guess the books coming on alright then?"

"It's a good story. Maybe you should try reading it," she joked, wriggling her eyebrows and silently laughing at the thought of Chad reading a book, or even looking at a basketball magazine. You could say that Mr Danforth wasn't one to stay still- or _read._

"Haha, very funny," he said, making a sharp turn to the right. Gabriella could feel her stomach churn like it always did when Chad started driving. "Y'know there's a new kid coming to East High?"

"Let's make sure he doesn't get in Sharpay's way, then." Gabriella giggled, making Chad laugh. They were just nearing the school when a slick Audi R8 sped past them, distracting Chad's hazel orbs for just a mere second.

"I guess that's the new kid." he muttered, parking the car just a couple of spaces away from the newbie. Chad got out first and then went to the other side to open Garbiella's door.

East High was a buzzing building filled with cliques and judgmental High Schoolers that belonged to their own group of "friends" or, as Sharpay liked to call them, "people". Chad was a basketballer, so he hung out with the rest of the jocks whilst Gabriella hung out with the cheerleaders. It took them some time to accept the fact that their newest addition was once apart of the Scholastic Decathlon, but it soon grew on them and so did Gabby.

"So I'll see you at lunch?" she said, seeing her friends call her over. Chad nodded and gave her a quick hug before they both parted ways.

"Gabs!" Amanda James. She was Gabriella's first friend when she started at East High, and since she was the Head Cheerleader, Gabriella gained more friends than she bargained for.

"Hi," she said. "So, is practice still on?"

"I think so," replied the blonde. "Unless Chad and his basketball cronies have something to say about it."

"What do you mean?" laughed Gabriella.

"They want the whole hall to themselves for practice. He said, and I quote, "Basketball finals are in two weeks, we need to get into shape!"."

"Overactive, much." mumbled Gemma, another member of the squad. Gabby smiled at her, receiving one back. "We have our own practice to do."

"Maybe you can talk to him about it, Gabs? I mean, I'd do it but you know him better than I do." Amanda shrugged. "Plus, whatever you say goes, no exceptions. Well, to him anyway."

Gabriella giggled and they all went to their designated classes. She had Design Technology, which meant that she was alone for an hour with nobody to talk to.

Her phone vibrated and she took it out of her pocket, making sure that she was heading the straight way to class.

**Hey, I heard that! I am **_**not**_** a basketball cronie!xx -C**

The girl laughed, still walking. As soon as she hit the button to text him back, her body collided with someone elses and they both fell to the floor. "Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't watching-"

"Hey this-"

"I'm sorry," Gabriella stuttered, looking up to face a pair of Aviator glasses. She knew no-one at all who wore Aviators to school- not in Spring, anyway. This was the new kid.

"Watch where you're going next time, alright? If I scuffed my jeans then I'd have to get a new pair." he muttered. Gabriella raised an eyebrow; "scuffed jeans" were what the boys in East High normally wore. And, even though this kid looked and walked like he was something special, she couldn't help but notice how perfect his hair and clothes were.

For one, _he looked hot in skinny's._

"Oh," he said, taking his Aviators off and hanging it on his shirt. "Name's Troy Bolton. I'm the new guy."

"Yeah, I can see that." said Gabriella, not moving a muscle. The bell rang, which signaled that class had already started. "I'll, uh-"

"Not bump into me anymore? I'd like that. Cya." Troy turned his heel and walked off, every step he took annoying the stunned brunette even more. Once she regained her composure, her fists curled up into balls and her lips pursed. Whoever that guy was, or whatever that guy _thought _he was, Gabriella didn't like it.

Not. One. Bit.

* * *

"C'mon girls, pick it up pick it up!"

Gabriella groaned as a stitch on her side started to form. She hadn't practiced like that in months, and only now did she notice how difficult it truly was. Even Amanda found it hard, and she was as athletic as all of them put together.

"I really can't wait for that party now," muttered Amanda. "Drinking booze and getting wasted seems like much more fun now that we're doing this."

Gabriella couldn't concentrate. All she was thinking about was that morning, when the boy in _skinny jeans _looked good yet was such a dickhead at the same time. She thought of his name. _What was it again? _Tanner? Travis? Tom?_  
_

"Troy Bolton!" she hissed, though it came out louder than she intended it to. Amanda smirked.

"Who now?"

"No-one." she blushed, looking down at her squad uniform. She looked up to see a familiar face sitting on the bleachers- _Troy._

He was smiling. Heck, not even that, he was _smirking_, like he had a reason to be there.

Gabriella tore her eyes away from his and made her way to the others, and the music started blaring as their cheer routine continued. From the corner of her eye, all throughout the cheers and dances and synchronized steps, she could see Troy lean forward, examining them all.

And this, obviously, sparked a filtered hate for the boy.

Once the routine was over, Gabby gulped and whispered to Amanda;

"What boy looks good in skinny jeans?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)xxx  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School musical, just Amanda and a few other humans :) x  
Billionaire - Chapter Two  
A/N Yay! Seven reviews already! Thank you so much guys. And someone pointed out that the title was spelt wrong, so I thank you for that because if you hadn't pointed that out then I wouldn't have noticed :L x**

* * *

After school, Chad asked Gabriella if she could help time how long it took him to shoot 35 hoops with the same ball. Since she had nothing better to do that night, Gabriella quickly agreed and texted her mom what she was up to after school. Maria agreed and told her daughter to be careful.

The bell rang for last period and Gabriella literally ran to the school parking lot. Chad's car wasn't parked in the same place as this morning, and after looking around for a few moments, Gabriella soon knew why.

Troy Bolton's Audi R8 had completely destroyed the bonnet of Chad's rusty pick-up. There was smoke rising from the engine, and the slight hum of burning diesel filled the lot with an unattractive smell. Gabriella could feel the vicious pull of nasty adrenaline coursing through her veins; the boy had gone too far.

Troy was on the floor as Chad punched him across the face- attracting the attention of many different cliques.

"You fucking dick!" yelled Chad. "I have no insurance for that piece of shit!"

"Come prepared next time then," Troy Bolton shrugged, a smirk forming on his face as he sat up.

Chad had the right mind to mess up this new kids face, steal his car keys then drive off to mexico. "You are a fuc-"

"Chad," Gabriella interupted. "It's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it."

Chad turned around, mortified. "He wrecked my car!"

"We'll look at it later and see just how bad the damage is." she calmly replied, though the car looked more like a piece of squashed square metal.

"But Gabby-"

"Chad," she said. "Please."

Chad's eyes softened at Gabriella's voice and gulped. He was angry- no, scratch that, he was in murder-mode and could kill anyone -or anything- at any second. But his best friend sounded like she really wanted him to stop, and that meant he had to, no matter what.

He put his face close to Troy's and snarled. "You're lucky she was here to prevent you from getting your prissy little ass beaten." he turned around and shut the wrecked car bonnet before escorting his best friend in. "I'm sorry, Gabriella. I kinda lost it." he said, receiving a small smile in return.

So thats what her name is, Troy thought to himself. Gabriella.

Gabriella sat on the porch next to Corbin, Chad's little brother, drinking from a juice box and listening to how his day went.

Corbin was very chatty. Unlike his older brother, who kept to himself most of the time unless it was tag-teaming in basketball, he liked meeting new people and didn't get ticked off easily.

"So are you and Chad still friends?" Corbin asked. Gabriella nodded.

"Of course," she smiled at him. "Why?"

"I thought you'd be more." the little boy giggled. "Me and Maya had a bet on it."

Maya, Chad's little sister of three years.

"Oh, did you now?" asked the brunette, raising a content eyebrow. "Don't tell anyone, but I know who he likes."

"Who? Who?!"

Gabriella leaned in and pretended to look around for anyone that was nearby. "Taylor Mckessie."

Corbin bit his hand, a shocked expression on his face. "But she's smart!"

"So am I!" interrupted Chad, a basketball under one arm. "And well done Gabs, you just gave him the perfect excuse to blackmail me." he laughed.

"Yeah okay Wildcat. So," she took the timer out of her pocket. "You ready?"

Chad nodded and they made their way to the backyard, where a mini basketball court was.

The rest of their day consisted of apple juice, basketballs and incorrect times (thanks to the lack of patience Gabriella had with basketball). By the time it was 8pm they were both tired and it was getting dark.

"I better go," Gabriella yawned. "Else my mom will get worried."

Chad nodded and walked her to the door, staring outside with unease. The sun had completely set, leaving the streets to fend in absoloute darkness. "Do you want a lift? It looks dangerous out here."

"Nah, I'm okay." she smiled.

"Are you sure?" Chad bit his lip and scanned the area. "I mean... your house is pretty far away."

"Five minutes walk, Chad."

"I know, its just that-"

"You need some sleep, you have rings under your eyes and Coach'll screw at you tommorow if you dont practice hard enough. I promise I'll be fine."

Chad sighed, knowing how stubborn the girl was. "Fine. But if anything happens, call me." he gave her one last hug before the brunette clutched her bag and headed home.

The streets were tense and silent, the tall lamps flickering on and off. Gabriella took the short way home and suddenly ended up in a neighbourhood filled with posh houses.

The brunette sighed to herself, imagining a big room just for her, and a custom made swimming pool. A huge house with double paned windows and a library filled with the books she liked to read.

But for now, she had to settle with a small room and filling up the bathtub, and a crooked shelf that didn't seem to want to stand up on its own.

Gabriella never had the best things and/or family when she was younger. Her father left her and her mother Maria to cope on their own when she was very young. He cut off her mothers credit cards and stole most of her valued posessions in order to make her truly heartbroken and dead inside.

However, they still managed to pull themselves together. Gabriella went to school, Maria went to work, and at the end of the day they'd come home to an empty yet cozy little flat. Once her mother had enough money, the pair moved into a much more spacious house.

She smiled at nothing in particular and thought about her life. How different it would all be if she never met Chad, Amanda, or even if she never went to East High. Gabriella already had her whole future planned out: become a lawyer, buy a three story house, maybe get married. She wasn't sure if she wanted kids. Gabriella thought herself too innocent for that.

As she turned the corner she could see a person stumbling and clutching a half empty bottle of vodka. They were having a very hard time standing up, and Gabriella was just about to help them when the street lamp flickered on before flickering back off. The person turned around and she could see their face in the pale and adjacent moonlight.

Troy Bolton.

Now Gabriella would be lying if she said she wanted to help him. Truth was, she was actually looking forward to him getting his drunk ass beaten by some of the gangs on the street. But Troy looked wasted- and not just any kind of wasted, but the kind of wasted you wouldn't want to leave alone in case the person ended up killing themselves with alcohol.

The brunette was stuck on what to do. She glanced at her phone- 8:15pm. She had to go home, and fast.

So she skirted around the boy, trying to keep her eyes away from him. Once she was past him, a slight chuckle could be heard from behind her. "Nice to see you so late." he smirked, though drunk, his attitude was still there.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Go home Troy. You're wasted."

"Don't tell me what to do," he snapped, though the alcohol said it more than he did. "What are you doing out here anyway? It's dangerous."

"I came from Chad's. And it's not."

"For a little girl like you, it is." Troy was finally able to keep himself upright. "Where you heading?"

"Home." Gabriella murmured, about to turn around when Troy caught hold of her hand. "What?"

He said nothing. The young girl could smell vodka, a lingering amount of it. It triggered her gag reflex but she did nothing. For a second they both just stood there, and it looked like a photographic moment. Troy Bolton, hanging on to Gabriella Montez's hand like he was a young child begging for something.

And he was. But he just didn't know what it was yet.  
Neither did Gabriella, so as she tore her hand away from his and hurriedly walked down the alley, she didn't know what to think.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) xxx**


End file.
